Cordas
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Foi quando Sam percebeu que agora Dean tinha cordas em seus dois pulsos. Um novo laço imaginário havia surgido, agora no braço esquerdo dele, e cheirava a pureza. xx wincest/dastiel xx minific.


**Título:** Cordas  
**Autora: **Lisi B.  
**Ship:** Dean/Sam; Dean/Castiel  
**Gênero:** Agnst  
**Censura: **PG  
**Sinopse: **Foi quando Sam percebeu que agora Dean tinha cordas em seus dois pulsos. Um novo laço imaginário havia surgido, agora no braço esquerdo dele, e cheirava a pureza.  
**Avisos:** Escrita com base no Prompt, da comunidade Supernatural Slash, com o tema "amarras".

* * *

Sam _amarrou_ Dean ao seu lado quando ainda era uma criança. Primeiro o amor fraternal, a infância, a proteção.

Depois as noites que perdia vendo o irmão dormir, _apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava bem_. Sam estava entrando na adolescência quando o motivo de Dean não dormir mudou. Agora ele precisava ter certeza de que o irmão estava dormindo, para ter certeza de que os barulhos baixos que ele fazia enquanto se tocava não acordariam o irmão.

Um dia ele acordou e percebeu a corda em seu pulso, em um aperto forte. Pareceu ter simplesmente surgido ali, mas Dean sentia que aquela corda esteve ao redor do seu pulso desde sempre. Era confortável.

Dean sempre esteve completamente amarrado e algemado a Sam, e com o tempo parou de resistir a isso. Ele já tinha passado por coisas demais, já tinha quase morrido e voltado a viver vezes demais, já estava _velho_ demais para as negações

Sam parecia concordar, mesmo que eventualmente traísse sua confiança com um demônio. Eventualmente também, ele fugiu. Fugiu para uma vida que não era a dele e viveu até onde as cordas o levaram.

Até cair no chão e ligar para Dean. E implorar. Implorar para que _o que quer que existisse entre eles_ fosse o suficiente para não romper as cordas invisíveis nas quais agora ele se agarrava.

O mais velho puxou as cordas para si, mesmo que para ambos fosse clara a perspectiva de _fim_. Não apenas as amarras entre eles iriam acabar, mas como eles, como todo o resto. A merda de mundo no qual eles viviam iria acabar, ora por culpa do excesso de amarras entre eles, ora pela falta delas. Mas, _sempre_, por culpa deles.

Foi quando Sam percebeu que agora Dean tinha cordas em seus dois pulsos. Um novo laço imaginário havia surgido, agora no braço esquerdo de Dean, e cheirava a pureza.

Lembrava a Sam a época em que os irmãos sabiam um do sentimento do outro, a época em que o clima entre eles era pesado e palpável, mas nenhum dos dois fazia nada para mudar aquilo, nenhum tinha coragem o suficiente para mudar a relação deles.

Agora ele via esta fase se repetindo, e tendo Castiel no seu lugar, porque ele _sentia_ as cordas no pulso de Dean, mesmo quando eram os seus lábios na pele dele, não os de Castiel. Porém, sentia também a distância entre eles.

Pelo o que conhecia de Dean, ele estava sofrendo e colocando todo o peso daquilo nas suas costas. Dean ainda amava seu irmão, mas foi _Castiel_ que esteve ali quando ele precisou. Foi Castiel que amarrou inocentemente sua corda no pulso de Dean, como num ritual. Dean _permitiu_ que Castiel o amarrasse a si, diferente de como foi com Sam. E isso fazia toda a diferença.

Aquilo machucava os dois. Dean definitivamente não queria escolher entre seu irmão e um anjo, ainda que o mais novo tivesse escolhido um demônio quando teve a sua escolha. E ele quase ria da ironia da situação. Sam sabia que o simples fato de Dean precisar pensar ao fazer a escolha entre um dos dois, mudava tudo.

Eram duas amarras, uma em casa pulso, e talvez Dean só estivesse livre quando se livrasse de ambas.

_Sim. Apenas diga sim e acabe com tudo. _

Dean pensou.

Sam pensou também.

Castiel sabia que quando um dissesse, o outro gritaria _sim_ aos quatro ventos no instante seguinte. Porque não importava ser um receptáculo de um anjo, se seu irmão está disposto a ser um também. _Para salvar o mundo_.

Então uma noite Castiel chegou _tão perto_ de encontrar Deus, que ele pôde sentir seu coração mais quente. Mas acabou sendo _mais uma_ viagem inútil, que acabou com um Castiel desaparecendo, um Dean perturbado e um Sam _cansado_.

Cansado do Apocalipse, de anjos, de demônios, da sua vida e daquele triangulo amoroso bizarro e não consumado. Seu pulso doía e pesava como nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele só queria que tudo acabasse.

_Eventualmente_ aconteceu de eles estarem no estado de Michigan. Sem que Dean percebesse, Sam desamarrou a já desgastada corda. Indo contra todas as expectativas que tinha, a corda se desfez facilmente. O difícil foi deixá-la cair no chão e olhar o pulso vazio do irmão.

Fechou a mão em punho, no que seria a corda que ainda estava no seu pulso, ainda que não estivesse no do irmão. Ele só precisava libertar a Dean, não se importava realmente com a sua liberdade daquela amarração.

_Sim, sim_, ele pensou enquanto deixava o quarto de hotel. Castiel estava lá, no estacionamento. Castiel era, apesar de tudo, um anjo e queria mais do que tudo acreditar na justiça de seu Pai, acreditar que o Apocalipse acabaria e ele voltaria para onde pertencia.

Castiel também só queria que tudo acabasse. Por isso Sam soube que ele faria o que fosse preciso. Todos fariam o que fosse preciso – e diriam os devidos sim – quando fosse preciso, Sam apenas decidiu dar o passo inicial e decisivo.

Sem nenhuma corda para segurá-lo – e nenhuma para guiá-lo – pelo caminho, Sam estava em Detroit.

_Sim_, e a corda que permanecia amarrada em seu pulso, pendendo sem sua outra amarra, também caiu.

* * *

**(N/A):** Eu não acho que vá ser nada parecido com isso, de forma alguma. Mas levando em consideração que era pra ser uma drabble de no máximo uma 200 palavras, eu posso dizer que eu não tive muito controle da história enquanto eu escrevia.  
E foi muito muito muito difícil colocar wincest e dastiel na mesma fic, porque dói meu coração os dois juntos. O Dean pertence ao Sam, like forever, mas o Castiel consegue ser tão amavelmente perfeito pro Dean. mimi. anyway, eu não gosto de escrever fics de spn, porque sempre parece que eu vou estragar tudo.  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
